Lumen's First Time
by Femvamp
Summary: Even monsters have first times.    No real spoilers but figure takes place after Season 5, Episode 12: The Big One.    Lumen/Dexter  Oneshot    Slight cursing,


Title: Lumen's First Time  
Fandom: Dexter  
Pairing: Dexter/Lumen  
Spoilers: Season 5, Episode 12: The Big One  
Description: Even monsters have a first time  
Authors Note: I have no excuse for this except that I was bored.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lumen was a little nervous. This was going to be her first time. Her first kill. Well not really but this one was going to be different then all the others. It was like she was starting all over again. A virgin she giggled to herself.

She wondered if it would be the same as the others. Would it feel like the others had? Or would this feel different? That's what made her feel nervous. She wanted it to feel right. It had to feel right.

Everything had gone according to the Code. The Code of Harry. The Code of Dexter; and now The Code of Lumen. Everything fit into place. They were sure. They weren't going to get caught. Everything was ready.

"Uhhhhh."

"She's awake." Dexter whispered and then slinked back into the darkness.

This was going to be her first woman. Lumen had never killed a woman before. Ten men, including the men who had ruined her life...but never a woman. This woman would be her first.

Her very first.

She briefly wondered why it had taken her so long.

This woman lying on a table naked in plastic rap had been Dexter choice. A gift for her to kill. He had chosen her. She had fit the code perfectly. She had killed her own family and gotten away with it. Lumen had thought that Dexter had wanted to be the one to plunge the knife in her but lately he preferred to watch. He preferred to watch her. Lumen wondered if his darkness was subsiding and it worried her some but in the end it didn't matter. If he ever became whole she would be happy for him like had for her. It was the least she could do for the man who had saved her life and had given her such a great gift...and not just the woman lying on the table.

"What do you want?"

"I have what I want." Lumen smiled at the woman and carressed her cheek.

"I'll do whatever you want...just let me go."

"I want you to bring back your family. Can you do that?"

"I didn't kill them." The woman pleaded. "It wasn't my fault."

"It never is."

"I'm sorry."

Lumen smiled again and took the knife Dexter had once given her and scratched the woman's cheek just enough so she would bleed and then took a little blood and put it on a blood slide. Lumen smiled to herself the routine she loved was almost complete/

She went over to the nearby bench and took a brief look at Dexter who was still standing in the shadows. The woman saw her do this and turned her attention to Dexter.

"Please help me, stop her, I'll fuck you if you stop her."

Lumen laughed, "Do they all offer that, the women I mean?"

Dexter shrugged, "Some do. I never take them up on it."

Lumen shook her head and then climbed on the table which was part of her routine as well. It didn't matter how tall the table was she liked to be on top of her playmates. She liked to be over them when she plunged the knife into them.

"I didn't kill my children..." The woman pleaded one more time, "I'm not a monster."

Lumen paused for a moment and put the knife down and then bent over and whispered in the woman's ear, "That's ok, because I am." and then picked up the knife again and plunged it into the woman's heart.

Oh god...if felt the same.

Exactly the same.

She smiled as she looked over at Dexter. She had been telling the woman the truth. Lumen knew she was a monster. She had been one for a very long time. She didn't care though . She was special kind of monster.

A monster who had grown sure of herself and her abilities. She knew the woman she had just killed was in fact guilty of murder despite her insistance otherwise. The code both Dexter and she lived by wouldn't allow any other way. They needed to be sure; and they were sure.

It was the one thing in their lives that they were sure of.

The one thing in their lives that made complete sense.

It was the one thing in their lives that both the monster and the human in them agreed on; they had to be sure No matter if it was the tenth time...or the first.

Just so long as it wasn't the last.

Because Lumen wanted her life filled with first times...and she wanted Dexter to share them with.


End file.
